Chinese invasion of Midway
Brazil Greater Mexican Empire | combatant3 = | commander1 = | commander2 = Theresa Vales II Morris Kendell Brian Cervantes Aloise Kruger Heinreich Altdorfer | commander3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = }} The Chinese invasion of Midway is an invasion of Midway conducted by the People's Republic of Grand China against the United States of JBR and the Greater Midwayan Empire. The Chinese began the invasion on February 14, 2012, starting by landing in Kure Atoll Province, and subsequently landed in other areas of Midway conducting a massive land invasion. It was done shortly after the Soviet Union of Socialist Republics re-engaged war with Quad in World War IV on the 13th. Course of Invasion Initial Battles When China invaded Midway, the Chinese expected an easy victory and that the battle would be quick. However, the Chinese didn't initially win any major victories. While China was able to capture various small towns, no major city was secured by the Chinese. The Chinese media claimed that the local Midwayans cooperated heavily with the Chinese, but this was not the case, as many Midwayans feared that they would be publicly executed if they dared do such a thing. The battle quickly became a stalemate, with neither side gaining or losing land. Chinese Propaganda Campaign In an effort to get the Midwayan people to support the Chinese invasion, the Chinese began a propaganda campaign by dropping leaflets over various cities in Midway. Much of the propaganda campaigns reminded Midwayans of the various human rights crimes that the Nazi regime had and called for public uprising to bring an end to the Nazi regime. The propaganda was met with a large success, and caused the Nazi government some concern. Quad retaliation Over the next few days, troops from JBR, Brazil, and Mexico were sent to support the Midwayan government. The three countries began firing missiles to China and entered in a heavy urban engagement near Aldebaran, the Midwayan capital. There were higher Quad casualties but wanting more reinforcements, the Chinese retreated. After receiving reinforcement, they attempted to attack Aldebaran again but were met with an also reinforced defense. Again, this battle resulted in a stalemate with a considerable amount of casualties. Both sides received similar casualty counts with the Chinese's being slightly larger. Midwayan Uprising and Chinese assault On February 26, 2012, a Midwayan uprising began as Midwayan people became fed up with their treatment at the hands of the Nazi's. Many attacked Nazi military installations, and caught the Nazi's by surprise. Chinese military generals got a hold of this intelligence, and began a full assault on all fronts to coincide with the uprisings, hoping to catch the Nazi's while they were weak. The plan turned out to be a partial success, giving the Chinese the punch they needed to quickly push through major cities and areas. Aldebaran was secured on March 2, and Heinrich Altdorfer was apprehended. High ranking members of the Nazi government in Midway then signed a surrender document, and ordered all military units within the Midwayan Islands that were affiliated with Quad to stand down and surrender to the Chinese. This ended the battle in a victory for the Chinese. Effects The Chinese victory in this battle started a Chinese of the Midwayan islands. The Chinese calls this administration the Chinese Civil Administration of the Midwayan Territories. The occupation is to last until the Fourth World War ends, and the Chinese military is to leave the islands by one month after that. Category:Battles of World War IV Category:Battles of World War IV